nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
HOA
The HOA (Homeowners' Association) is a rapidly growing organization based in Mirror Park and Vinewood Hills. HOA (Home Owners Association) As the name implies, the group is a Homeowners' Association for the Mirror Park and Vinewood Hills communities, officially backed by Payne Real Estate. It was founded by Mirror Park resident homeowner Siz Fulker '''in an attempt to lower the crime rate and raise the property values in his neighborhood. HOA Members patrol the Mirror Park and Vinewood Hills community to keep crime out of these neighborhoods, anyone caught doing such acts are immediately removed from the area and given a "talk" with the "Mayor of Mirror Park" or dealt with by HOA officers on the spot to ensure that such acts will never happen again. Additionally, Payne Realty employs the HOA as movers who clear foreclosed houses of the prior tenant's possessions before the home is resold. Premium Deluxe Motorsport employs them in a similar manner for repossessing vehicles. All residents and persons using any of Mirror Park's/Vinewood's services must also pay a $10 fee for the HOA's presence. In addition, the HOA maintains a "Ban List" of those deemed unwanted in the community. Secretly, HOA members do not accept the label of "gang", as they prefer to be referenced as "only a terrorist organization". The HOA's headquarters are based in Vinewood at 25 North Sheldon Avenue, with it mainly being used as a storage and armory building. The HOA's activities consist of: * Arson * Bribery * Drug trafficking/distribution * Extortion/Racketeering * Kidnapping * Murder * Propaganda * Terrorism * Theft * Torture * Vandalism * Robbery The HOA rules include: * Must keep dogs on leash and have doggie bags on your person * Must keep up your lawn * No burglary * No being an on-duty police officer * No fake news (unless it paints the HOA positively) * No selling of drugs (unless done/sanctioned by an HOA employee) * No speeding through Mirror Park or Vinewood * No white-knighting * Vehicles must be deemed roadworthy Victims '''Micheal Harris - Caught burgling houses. Was taken to meet the Mayor of Mirror park where he was tortured and then had a V carved into his back before being downed with a knife. Aythen Warthog '- Caught talking bad about the HOA on Twitter. 'Kael Soze '-' 'Repeated attempts at entering Mirror Park even though he is quadruple banned. 'Dom Nader - Ran from the HOA for no reason, had his car imponded, tried to sue the HOA, and was promptly questioned, tortured, and placed on tracks to be run over by a train. Maverick Shaw '''- [https://clips.twitch.tv/TardyPerfectManateeEleGiggle Shot HOA Lieutenant '''Matt "Kray-Tor" Joe '''with a taser and was shot down by '''Siz.] Ron Roberts - Refused to pay the HOA Tax and mocked the HOA on Twitter. [https://clips.twitch.tv/ToughNastySmoothieMikeHogu He was executed by Denzel Williams and Matt "Kray-Tor" Joe with sawed-off shotguns.] Zee Mathers 'x2 - Refused to pay the HOA Tax and [https://clips.twitch.tv/AwkwardMagnificentNightingaleFailFish was tortured and dealt with by the Mayor of Mirror Park ('Vivi)]. Then on a later date, she once again badmouthed the HOA in front of an on-duty officer; she was captured, waterboarded, and [https://clips.twitch.tv/OutstandingImportantFerretNomNom had her wrist cut by Ryan Kindle.] Johnny Roquette and Nick Molini '''- Were caught breaking into a house and [https://clips.twitch.tv/EagerGoldenOysterArgieB8 were forced to fight to the death (after '''Johnny was shot by Denzel).] [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Luigi_Bezos Luigi Bezos] - A third party who shot down Siz, [https://clips.twitch.tv/ImportantBlazingTrollCorgiDerp kidnapped Denzel]' '''by waiting for him to be discharged from the hospital and got cops involved after a drive-by retaliation. [https://clips.twitch.tv/BreakableAgreeableLegPogChamp Was executed on the courthouse steps by Siz, '''Denzel', and T-Bag as Kray-Tor distracted multiple cops]. Solomon Seerson '''- Killed, skinned, and ate a dog. Was thrown off the dam and repeatedly beaten and stabbed by '''Denzel Williams. Herbert '- Refused to pay the HOA fee, badmouthed the HOA, and was found snooping around as 'Arthur Hammond was tending to Jerry after Kindle had stabbed him. Herbert was questioned, tortured, and [https://clips.twitch.tv/OilyCrunchyOkapiPipeHype executed by Denzel and Kindle as per Arthur's request.] [https://clips.twitch.tv/RamshackleHelplessMageCharlietheUnicorn He was then decapitated by Kindle.] Lauren Forcer - [https://clips.twitch.tv/InexpensivePiliableCaterpillarHotPokket Was kidnapped unexpectedly by the HOA''' (initiated by '''Kindle)], which resulted in a high-speed police chase until evading them in the city, the police then found them again and began another, much shorter, [https://clips.twitch.tv/RelievedPiercingCiderSaltBae chase leading to the cops gunning down almost every HOA member except for Denzel Williams,] who arrived on scene and saved the downed crew by bringing them to Grandma's after the rest of the police were downed by several vehicle explosions. The Russian Mafia '''- [https://clips.twitch.tv/PhilanthropicHeartlessTomatoKevinTurtle The HOA and the '''Russian Mafia '''had a gunfight at the docks, the '''Russian Mafia's territory,] because of a dispute over a tax forced upon HOA''' Cadet '''Frederick Bodini '''by the '''Russian Mafia. Buck Colton - Refused to pay the $10 dues and then danced in his underwear on top of his car, where he was charged an additional $20 ticket. After shooting at Ryan Kindle he drove off and ended up being taken by the Father of the Fire (he got blown up by the propane tank located near Siz's house.) Kelly Smith - Was an accessory to the grand theft auto of Denzel William's vehicle with Buck Colton, upon confrontation he was tased and then accidentally ran over. He bled out in the back of Siz's car as he was being transported away from the area. [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']] x2 - Was caught burgling several houses in Vinewood, had her stolen goods and cash confiscated and was released the first time (after being accidentally shot by Kraytor.) The second time she was captured attempting to skirt the HOA's purview by burgling the houses bordering Vinewood on Rockford Drive. This time she attempted to set up an ambush and shot at Denzel in the back from a bush, however before she could down him Siz had cuffed her, but while being escorted away to the responding police officer she called Denzel a "snitch", causing him to down her with a shotgun. The responding officer then arrested both Denzel and Sonya, where Denzel then later downed Sonya again in a fistfight initiated by her in jail. Outto Tune Tyrone - Was caught burgling a house in Vinewood, was interrogated, screwed with, and had his pockets cleaned. Was then [https://clips.twitch.tv/ZanyMuddyKittenFeelsBadMan executed by Daryl Dixon '''as the first sacrifice to the new lake in Vinewood]. '''Robert Watson - [https://clips.twitch.tv/EnticingWiseRedpandaSMOrc Attempted to kidnap Ryan Kindle but was captured], [https://clips.twitch.tv/MoistHomelyMushroomNinjaGrumpy during capture Robert mind-controlled Manny McDaniels]. Robert '''[https://clips.twitch.tv/HeartlessAntsyTrianglePeanutButterJellyTime then had a part of his spine removed by '''Dr. Agnes for transplantation into Ryan Kindle as well] as a [https://clips.twitch.tv/AntediluvianHilariousNigiriDeIlluminati toe removed for transplantation to Siz Fulker.] Dee Mented (perma’d) and Ivan Tickles - Went after the HOA because they were given false information from Zee Mathers. Dee[https://clips.twitch.tv/PowerfulAcceptableDolphinAMPEnergyCherry was executed by Frederick Bodini with Dee's hatchet while Ivan was executed by Griselda "Zelda" Harth using a knife]. [https://clips.twitch.tv/GiantPrettySwanTebowing Afterward, their bodies were dumped in front of Zee's Diner for them to be found as a message to Zee]. Arrests Nicolai Pogoski - Was caught robbing the convenience store in Mirror Park with a stolen undercover police Schafter that belonged to Detective Emily Reinhart 'as his getaway vehicle. He was promptly detained and brought to the MRPD but was let free by 'Lauren Forcer. [https://clips.twitch.tv/ImpartialMagnificentBatKappaPride After immediately stealing back the undercover police vehicle returned to the MRPD by Siz he was once again chased down and detained by the HOA] and was finally legally arrested by the police. Davey Doherty '''- Was caught on film robbing the convenience store in Mirror Park and was tased, detained, and brought to the MRPD after escaping from the store he was trapped in. '''Davey was let go by Officers Lauren Forcer and Clarence Williams, however upon reviewing the footage provided to them by the HOA they issued an official warrant for his arrest. [[Julio Thomas|'Julio Thomas']]' '-''' ' Was caught burgling houses in Vinewood, he was apprehended and stripped of his stolen goods and cash. Because of his relationship with '''Siz' and the other members of the HOA (he was supplying them with tasers and pistols) he was released some distance away from Vinewood with a stern warning to not burgle houses in Vinewood again. Sarah Ableton x2 - Was caught burgling houses in Vinewood by Siz Fulker, she was apprehended and transported away from the house she was burgling, but before she could be dealt with by Siz '''a police officer showed up and took her into custody. The second time she was quickly apprehended by an HOA patrol and was transported outside of Vinewood for processing where she was stripped of her stolen items and cash and released. Trivia * Despite being titled the "Mayor of Mirror Park", '''Vivi actually does not own a home in Mirror Park. She instead lives on Fudge Lane. * The Mayoral position is merely an authoritative nickname for Vivi and holds no actual power; Siz came up with it on the spot when telling his first captured criminal Michael Harris who he was going to meet. * Despite seemingly being second in command in the HOA to Siz, Kray-Tor also does not actually own a home in Mirror Park or Vinewood. * The HOA claims the LSPD, BCSO, and SASP have no jurisdiction in Mirror Park. * [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Allen_Widemann Allen Widemann] sponsored the HOA''' by purchasing a Declasse Granger for the association. * Recognition of the HOA as a private security force for Payne Real Estate property in Mirror Park/Vinewood was initially only acknowledged by the upper echelons of the police force, with most lower-ranking officers outright stating that such actions are vigilantism and were therefore illegal. * Assistant Chief of Police '''Copper (in addition to a judge) held interest in turning the HOA into a legitimate law enforcement branch that was authorized to make arrests, however, Siz '''was disinterested in learning the specifics required to legally make arrests and believes the police are "stepping on his toes" in Mirror Park. Despite this belief, '''Siz '''followed her instructions on how to legally detain suspects and had turned in several criminals to the police before abandoning the idea entirely due to both: division within the PD on whether or not to legally recognize the HOA (causing most officers to release captured criminals brought to them the HOA also providing video evidence of them committing their crime(s)) and being warned by '''Copper about recent attempts by the DoJ to regulate the operations of the HOA by implementing strict restrictions on how they could apprehend criminals. * The HOA does not negotiate with terrorists. * The HOA worships the Lady of the Lake in Mirror Park and regularly sacrifice illegally parked vehicles to her in an act called "imponding". * The HOA was sued by a cadet of the LSPD ([[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']]) over an incident that occurred due to her refusal to pay the $10 HOA fee. This case resulted in Siz Fulker and Matt Joe being mandated to pay $2500 each to Lauren Forcer, in addition to a $250 fee for damage to her car (however they both ignored this mandate and never paid Lauren any amount of money.) * [[Blaine County Sheriff's Office|'BCSO']] Sergeant Bobby Smith '''has taken a particularly strong stance against the HOA and has declared them to be an armed, hostile, and dangerous group and has urged police High Command to change their stance on them. * "Just another day in the HOA" is a common quote uttered by members after doing things that would very much not be just another day for any normal civilian. * [https://clips.twitch.tv/AliveFrozenTaroPJSugar The HOA Repo team repossessed '''Zee Mather's Grotti Brioso] after calling her to the LifeInvader Office as a distraction. Divisions of the Homeowners' Association Additional Content [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yeNtTLOQSg&feature=youtu.be Here is an intro for the HOA based on Magnum PI, as suggested by Denzel.] Here is an HOA intro and short episode based on Reno 911! That's got to be the best HOA member I've ever seen... The HOA has their first court case (ends at 8:40:10) (Skip to verdict) Gallery HOA but better.PNG|The OG HOA members HOA with Ripley.png|The HOA with Ripley and Zero Court-HOA.png|Chief of the HOA Siz Fulker and Senior Lieutenant Matt Joe at the courthouse as defendants in Lawn Enforcer's (Lauren Forcer's) case against the two HOA SWAT OFFICERS.JPG|Chief of the HOA Siz Fulker, Head of CID Denzel Williams, and Head of CT Ryan Kindle in HOA SWAT attire HOA SWAT.JPG|HOA SWAT officers en-route to a situation in the HOA patrol Granger HOAHQ.jpg|HOA Headquarters Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Non-Gangs